CarrotBlanca My Version
by LooneyWriter
Summary: This is CarrotBlanca my version I tried to make it similiar to the real thing with a little changes


_A/N: This is my version of Carrotblanca. But this time Sylvester is Penelope's Father and Bugs Bunny is Pepe's boss and Daffy Duck is another person that works there. I just really wanted Pepe and Penelope to be together in the end so Please enjoy. I try to make as close as the original one as possible sense there will be a great difference. _

_**CarrotBlanca**_

**My Version**

**It was one night the place was full and Bugs was talking with Tweety about some document (that was stolen). Just then a burst came through the door. A tuxedo cat and his daughter a fully black cat with a white face walked in the door. While they were walking down the lane. A skunk walked right by them. He stopped dead in his tracks when the little black cat named Penelope stroke his chin with her tail as they walked past each other. Pepe was going to follow her until her father Sylvester** **stopped him. **

**Penelope saw her father's act against Pepe, but when they made another I eye contact. Penelope blew a kiss to Pepe. His heart literally skipped a beat. Sylvester and Penelope found a table right near were Daffy worked as the piano player. He was taking his break but when Bugs saw Daffy. Bugs said "I don't pay ya to lay around all day. And I don't care if you just play a piano. I better hear it playing." his break ended. **

**Sylvester left Penelope at the table to find some service. Pepe saw his chance to be with Penelope and saw her all alone at the table. Pepe walked over to the table and sat down, Penelope saw him and black eyes sparkled she knew he would find a way to get to her. The two were speechless they didn't know what to say to each other. Then Daffy played a joyful song so joyful people started dancing to it. That's when Pepe broke the silence "Would the beautiful Mademoiselle like to dance with me" he asked in his charming. She giggled he was so cute to her. "I would love to" Penelope managed to say. Pepe got up took hold of her hands which were so warm and soft. Pepe lead her to the dance floor Pepe placed his hand on Penelope's waist and the other was holding her hand. They danced with the beat of the music. Penelope rested her head on Pepe's shoulder he placed his head on top of her head. Penelope never had such a romantic moment because her father doubted every male she ever set her eyes on. Which is why he stopped Pepe from following Penelope**

**Penelope moved her head to see his face. "You are really handsome you know that." Penelope complimented. "Of course, I know I got your attention deed I not" He said making Penelope giggle. Penelope wanted to kiss Pepe but she was nervous she has never kissed anyone before. Then Penelope saw her father getting closer to the table Penelope let go of Pepe's hands "I'm so sorry its just my father he doesn't want me being with you and he doesn't like it when I'm with me." "Well Goodbye" she said and kissed him on the cheek. Pepe didn't want her to go but she had to so her father won't be mad. Besides he had to get back to work anyway. **

**On the next night Penelope found he father kidnapped by Yosemite Sam cause Sam is thinking he stole the document which he didn't. Somehow or another he tricked Sam into calling Bugs to try to get him out of this. Bugs almost refused until, Sylvester said that he would pay Bugs if he would help him get Sylvester out of this joint and get the document then get Penelope and him on a plane. Bugs was there in a flash he tricked Sam into thinking he stole the document and locked himself in jail. "Hey, Doc here your document. You wanted." Bugs said handing Sylvester the document that he had all along. Then Sylvester picked Penelope up from a motel they stayed at. Penelope was sitting in her seat. "Why did he leave me here for 2 hours just so he can leave the plane and get his files he left." Penelope said to herself. Penelope was really sad because she might never see Pepe again. Penelope cried a little tear, but then suddenly a shadow hovered over her. She looked up and almost screamed it was Pepe. "Is the Madame alright?" Pepe asked. Penelope signed "No, My dad is taking me to some where I don't know cause he won't tell me. And well the worst of it all I'll never see you again." Penelope cried on his chest. Pepe couldn't stand seeing her cry. **

"**Well were is he now?" Pepe asked sitting down next to Penelope. "Oh, he went back to the motel cause he left some secret files there. He said he'll be back in 2 hours." Pepe was confused not by why he left or were but why would he be gone for that long. "Why would he be gone for 2 hours, cause the plane leaves in 45 minutes the plane a few blocks away from us leaves in 2 hours, but not this one." "Oh, I better tell him before." Then Penelope took a thought if she left her farther she would be with Pepe. Instead she said this flirtatiously "Or I could tell him I didn't know the plane was leaving earlier than 2 hours until it was alighted flying." **

**Pepe knew what she meant and gave her his charming smile and said "So now you can stay with me. I like that idea.". Penelope giggled again it was clear that she loved him. Pepe leaned closer to her face. She knew what he wanted to do. So she leaned to closer him and then they kissed. Penelope loved every moment of it but it had to end shortly cause Pepe had to get back to work. Pepe took off his jacket and put it over Penelope to keep her warm cause it was pretty chilly. Penelope was a happy now that she will be with her love. Bugs is proud of the money he made out of saving Sylvester. While Sylvester got stuck in traffic. And Yosemite was doing some time in the slammer so it looks like there were losers and winners in this story.**

_**The End**_


End file.
